1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable multipurpose catheter making it possible in particular to introduce into the human body, at the operating site, surgical mandrins or to inject liquid such as serum or methylene blue in order to perform various pre-operative and intra-operative tests.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Multipurpose catheter is understood as meaning a catheter/trocar having the function of a tool for perforating the walls and the function of a catheter for introducing, into the operating site, either liquid products or a range of surgical mandrins or other instruments, or both simultaneously.
Catheters of this type are known which comprise a cylindrical body integral at one of its ends with a head which is equipped with two access routes or inlets, while the other end is provided with a balloon which can deform elastically under the effect of a pressure.
This type of catheter makes it possible to perform certain tests or operations but it cannot simultaneously receive surgical mandrins and injection of liquids or passage of a miniature endoscope on account of the fact that the channels formed in the cylindrical body are coaxial to each other and centred in relation to the main axes of the body.
A first channel, centred about the main axes of the body, permits the insertion of a miniature endoscope or the passage of a liquid or the insertion of a surgical mandrin. All of its elements being introduced separately and independently. The second channel coaxial to the first one is provided solely to elastically deform the balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,637 likewise discloses a catheter which comprises a flexible cylindrical body having, in its inner part, several non-coaxial channels for the passage of stiffening elements, instruments and/or liquids. This catheter comprises, on its outer periphery, a balloon which can dilate under the effect of a pressure.
It will be noted that, because of its flexibility, this type of catheter cannot be used as a trocar for perforating walls. Moreover, the connection means permit introduction, into each non-coaxial channel, either of instruments or liquids, but they do not allow the surgeon to hold the catheter in order to be able to use it as a tool.
It is these disadvantages which the present invention is intended to eliminate in particular.
The invention provides for a multipurpose catheter intended to permit various interventions, comprising a cylindrical body of small diameter which has, at one of its ends, a connection mechanism which communicates with non-coaxial channels formed in the inner part of the cylindrical body in such a way that at least one of the channels supplies, to the end remote from that bearing the connection mechanism a balloon which is able to deform elastically under the effect of a pressure, characterized in that the connection mechanism includes a monobloc head made of rigid plastic material which is injection-molded to attach itself in a sealed manner around the cylindrical body, while the head includes independent inlets which communicate with the non-coaxial channels via bores, so that the channels permit introduction either of liquids or of a range of surgical mandrins and/or other instruments, or both simultaneously at the different operating sites.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the head consists of a slightly bulged wall receiving the independent inlets joining opposite the wall via another wall of inwardly curved profile in such a way that the head has an ergonomic profile facilitating the gripping of the catheter.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that each wall has surfaces of different inclinations.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter intended to permit various interventions, comprising a cylindrical body of small diameter which has, at one of its ends, connection mechanism which communicates with non-coaxial channels formed in the inner part of the cylindrical body in such a way that at least one of the channels supplies, to the end remote from that bearing the connection mechanism, a balloon which is able to deform elastically under the effect of a pressure, characterized in that the cylindrical body has, remote from the connection mechanism, an end with a conical profile.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the conical profile of the end of the cylindrical body has its axis on the main channel.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the main channel is eccentric in relation to the external diameter of the cylindrical body.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the inclination of the conical profile of the end is intended to lie in the continuation of the instruments or mandrins when they have a conical end.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the balloon is fixed on the cylindrical body in immediate proximity to the cone of the end and more particularly at the widest base of the cone, that is to say the one furthest from the end of the catheter.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter intended to permit various interventions, comprising a cylindrical body of small diameter which has, at one of its ends, connection mechanism which communicates with non-coaxial channels formed in the inner part of the cylindrical body in such a way that at least one of the channels supplies, to the end remote from that bearing the connection mechanism, a balloon which is able to deform elastically under the effect of a pressure, characterized in that the connection mechanism includes a head made of rigid plastic material and equipped with three independent inlets which each communicate by way of a sealed mechanism in one of the channels of the cylindrical body, in order to permit introduction either of liquid products or of a range of surgical mandrins and/or other instruments, or both simultaneously at the different operating sites.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the connection mechanism includes a head made of rigid plastic material and equipped with three independent inlets which each open into an internal bore via bores, the bores being provided to receive through a sealed mechanism the external profile of the cylindrical body such that the bores of each independent inlet communicate via holes passing through the cylindrical body and/or the sealed mechanism with the non-coaxial channels so that the channels permit introduction either of liquid products or of a range of surgical mandrins and/or other instruments, or both simultaneously at the different operating sites.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the sealed means consist of a first ring which is arranged around the cylindrical body opposite the inlet in a shoulder of the bore, and a second ring which is placed around the said cylindrical body in the continuation of the first, in such a way as to cooperate with the bores of the head.
The invention also provide for multipurpose catheter characterized in that the sealed mechanism includes a ring which is arranged around the cylindrical body opposite the inlet in a shoulder of the bore, while the external diameter of the body is directly fixed in the bore of the head.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the rings are bonded on the external profile of the cylindrical body and on the internal periphery of the bores in order to make the head integral with the body.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the ring has a length which is defined in order to delimit, in the shoulder of the bore, a chamber which communicates with the bore of the inlet of the head via a space.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the space is provided solely on the inlet side of the head, while the outer wall of the cylindrical body is in tight contact, on the one hand with the internal periphery of the bore and, on the other hand, opposite the space, with the internal periphery of the bore.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the cylindrical body has two non-coaxial channels of different diameters which are offset in relation to each other and laterally in relation to the main axes of the body, in such a way that the first channel communicates with two inlets of the head, while the second channel cooperates with the third inlet for supplying the sealing mechanism.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the cylindrical body has at least three non-coaxial channels of different diameters which are offset in relation to each other and laterally in relation to the main axes of the body, in such a way that the first channel of greater diameter communicates with the first inlet of the head, the second channel with the third inlet of the head for supplying the sealing mechanism, and the third channel with the second inlet for emerging from the body at the same level as the first channel.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the cylindrical body has a hole to permit communication between the channel and the bore of the inlet.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the cylindrical body has a hole permitting communication between the channel and the bore of the inlet.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the cylindrical body has two channels which communicate via holes in the chamber connected to a space in order to open into the bore of the second inlet of the head in order to supply the sealed mechanism.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the range of instruments includes of mandrins cooperating with the channels of the cylindrical body in order to perform various tests or operations.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the surgical mandrins include a head integral with a rod whose free end varies in its geometric shape and its material.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the mandrin has a free end designed with a hemispherical profile.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the mandrin has a rod of curved profile whose free end is designed with a hemispherical profile.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the cylindrical body is rigid.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the cylindrical body is flexible.
The invention also provides for a multipurpose catheter characterized in that the cylindrical body is transparent.